The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Because our current healthcare system is not a holistic system, but rather is one that may include a patient seeing two or more doctors or specialists that do not always communicate with one another, it is difficult for many people to feel as though they have a handle on their health care. This problem may be particularly pronounced and concerning as it relates to prescription drugs. Because people, particularly sick and/or elderly people, may have more than one doctor prescribing drugs for them, it is more important than ever to monitor one's own prescription drug use rather than relying on one or more other people. However, current methods of obtaining information about and/or tracking and/or managing one's prescription drug use may be too complicated, too time consuming, or too expensive. There is therefore a need for a user-friendly, easy, informative way to manage one's prescription drug use.